


Those Rough Times

by killmongerswifey



Series: N'Jadaka & Halle [2]
Category: Black Panther (2018)
Genre: Black Character(s), Black Male Character, Black Panther (2018) - Freeform, F/M, Soft Erik Killmonger, black love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-18 13:27:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18700537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killmongerswifey/pseuds/killmongerswifey
Summary: Erik and Halle's relationship may seem perfect, but like most relationships, there will be those bad times. But they don't keep this couple apart from one another. Insecurities and galore.





	Those Rough Times

**Author's Note:**

> I literally just found a comment on my last work called Birthday Babe that really inspired me sooooo here I am!!!

Halle King was always sweet to everyone. She made everybody and anybody smile. She could brighten anyone's day just by walking. Well, that's what Erik thought anyway. Halle had changed the way he thought and the way he spoke to people. He would always be forever grateful for that. Halle always seemed perfect. Now, of course, she wasn't. She was more optimistic than perfect but Erik's term was perfect. He never understood how she could be so happy. He just went with it until one night, Halle told him something that she had never said before.

It was a busy Thursday night. Erik was hanging out with his homeboys while Halle was working as a waitress at this one Philly cheesesteak place downtown. Erik insisted that she wouldn't have to work but she wanted to. Halle liked the idea of making her own money and being independent. She never depended on anyone to provide for her. She provided for herself for her entire life so why stop now?

A little later on around 11, Erik was already home watching Martin as he waited for his princess to come home and cuddle with him and tell her about her day. He had been waiting for a couple of hours now. She was supposed to be home a little after 9, but she wasn't. Usually, Halle would send him a text saying "On my way, King." and every time he would reply "Can't wait to see you, Queen." but he hadn't gotten that text yet. He was starting to become worried but he didn't think much about it. He knew that Halle could defend herself and be careful. That still didn't mean that he didn't worry though.

11:30 was the time that Halle finally creaked their apartment door open. Erik looked at her and his eyes immediately widened as he saw her shirt covered in dirt and her black jeans almost ripped to shreds. Her eyes were red and her face seemed less bright. 

She closed the door behind her and walked past Erik to the bathroom before closing the door. Erik heard the shower turn on as he tried to process what had just happened. He had never seen his girl like that. Even in the mid hours of the morning, she would have a bright, beaming face. This wasn't like her. Erik quickly got up from their bed and walked over to the door, creaking it slightly open. He saw a silhouette of Halle just standing. She let the water hit her face and shoulders along with her tight 4a hair. He slowly took off his basketball shorts and quietly stepped in the shower behind her, watching as her back moved up and down from her breathing.

"Halle?"

Her eyes opened as she heard her lover call her name. She turned her head slightly and quickly glanced at him before returning her focus onto the water. Erik slowly stepped closer to her and wrapped his strong arms around her waist from behind. Halle sighed and looked down, holding one of his hands with hers. "Hi."

"What's going on babygirl?" Erik asked in concern as he pressed a soft kiss on the back of her neck.

She shook her head. "Nothin'. I'm fine."

He knew immediately that wasn't true. He nuzzled his face into the crook of her dripping neck as he squeezed her hand tightly. "Don't lie. We don't do that, remember?"

Halle sighed deeply and nodded as her shoulders started to hunch over. Erik felt the immediate warmth in her neck while Halle felt the lump in her throat. Tears slowly dripped from her eyes as she sniffled, trying to make them stop. This made Erik hug her even tighter. He hated when she cried. He wanted his princess to be happy. He kissed the side of her neck softly as she cried. He waited until the tears finally came to an end and her body cooled down.

Erik turned the shower off and grabbed Halle's towel and gave it to her so she could dry off. After she did, he slowly picked her up in his arms and carried her straight to their Californian King sized bed. He gave her one of his favorite shirts and smiled as she put it on and got under the covers snuggly. He pulled his shorts back on and got in bed next to her. He immediately grabbed both of her hands and planted a dozen kisses on each. Halle smiled and let out a small chuckle.

"What happened at work today, Halle?"

Halle sighed and looked into his dark brown eyes. It seemed like she was searching for something. But she didn't know what. She took another quick breath before speaking.

"Today is the day when I had my first miscarriage."

Erik's heart immediately shattered. He knew that Halle had gotten pregnant when she was younger and she even told him about her experience with the miscarriage. The only thing he didn't tell her was when. He squeezed her hands in his own and sighed as his thumb gently swept across her knuckles. "I'm sorry babygirl," he mumbled softly into her ear.

Halle shrugged and closed her eyes. "I was doing fine all day. I wasn't even letting it run through my kind. I acknowledged it and then moved on. When I got off, my ex kept texting me about it. He kept reminding me of what a horrible mother I was gonna be anyway. I tried to ignore it, but it kept harassing my mind. So I went to her grave..."

Halle's words began to crack as her throat filled with that lump again. She took a deep breath before continuing.

"When I went there, I saw him. He was stomping on her tombstone and I ran over and told him to stop. He pushed me away and kept kicking it. I got tired of it and I pushed him away from her. Just because she was dead didn't mean that she still wasn't my baby. Eventually, he came back and threw me around, kicking me and punching me. I grabbed my pocket knife and I stabbed him. Then I ran back to my car and drove here. I didn't feel like going to my place." Tears were now streaming down the caramel skin of her cheek when she finished her statement.

Erik immediately wiped them away with the pad of his thumb and sighed. "Aye, imma kick his ass next time I see him. You ain't gotta worry 'bout shit."

Halle chuckled and sniffled before kissing his palm. Erik grinned a bit and sighed.

"You mind me asking what her name was?"

"Imani."

He nodded before kissing her lips slowly. The two both kissed passionately before pulling away and cuddling closer to each other. Halle was relieved to get the day off her chest. Erik was relieved that Halle was doing okay still. The black couple fell even more deeply in love after that night.


End file.
